


Tim Drake/Robin one-shots

by Coyotea



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotea/pseuds/Coyotea





	1. How we met

A smile alighted on my face when I saw a familiar patron enter the library and make a beeline for my desk. "More research?" I asked as he handed me the information I needed to pull microfiche.

He smiled sheepishly and just simply replied with, "Yeah."

"Mmm, so are you doing a project of some kind?" I asked as I turned to rifle through the microfiche drawers for the exact slides he needed.

"Oh, no, it's more of a hobby, really."

I found the particular sheets he needed and started to make my way to the viewing machines. He naturally followed behind me as I set it up for him. I knew he probably knew by now how to do it on his own, but there was something about him that made me want to draw out every interaction we had. "Well, have fun, then! Don't let me get in your way. If you need any more, just let me know." I turned and realized he was standing closer to me than I thought and I stopped short, blushing as I mumbled out, "Sorry!" before I trekked back to my desk.

The rest of my shift went by pretty smoothly. I kept watch on him, but he didn't need any assistance and so I unfortunately had no reason to approach him until it was closing time.

His eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him as he scrolled through old newspapers, some he passed by immediately, others he left on screen to specifically peruse. He looked so entranced, I hated to stop him, but I had to close up. I cleared my throat, and when he turned his head I smiled gently and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we're closing in five minutes. If you'd like, I can set aside these sheets for you and you can come back another time."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay this late. Um, yeah if you wouldn't mind setting these aside, I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay, no problem," I assured him as I took the sheets and put them in a folder behind my desk. He packed up his notebook and papers that he'd brought and by that time I was ready to lock up the place, so we walked out together and he bid me goodnight.

I stuck the key back in my pocket and walked across the parking lot, aiming for the bus stop on the corner. I was about halfway there when I suddenly felt hands grab me from behind and throw me to the ground. I yelped in surprise, then started screaming when I was flipped over and the man who accosted me started yanking at the bag I kept securely around me. I kicked and slapped at him, but my little attacks were wildly ineffective, and I started to panic.

All of a sudden, my attacker's body was thrown to the side as a result of a rather impressive drop kick, courtesy of my microfiche guy. The mugger bounced off a car and sprawled on the ground, groaning and clutching his side, suddenly oblivious to us.

My patron turned to me and offered me a hand up, which I gratefully took. "I don't think you should take the bus tonight," he said.

I wasn't going to protest as he led me to his car. I'm sure I was a little pale in the face after what just happened, I wasn't quite sure I could speak yet. When we got in the car, he locked the doors, cranked the engine, and then chuckled as he said, "You know, I don't think I've ever caught your name."

"S-Saffy," I stuttered.

"Saffy," he repeated. "I'm Tim." He flashed me a smile and I swore my knees felt weak even though I was sitting down.

I blushed as he put the car into gear and started to pull out of the parking lot. "So, Saffy, not to sound like a creep but where do you live?"

I gave him the address and he knew about where it was already. Something in me didn't want to let this moment pass, however, and I gathered as much courage as I could muster to ask, "What do you think of Eve's?"

Eve's was a diner just several blocks away from my house. "Haven't been there yet," he admitted. "But I hear good things about their pie."

"You should let me take you there sometime," I replied. "You know, for saving me back there and all."

He hesitated, and I feared he would say no or argue, but he finally replied, "I don't normally accept compensation for good deeds, but I can't say no to some pie." He smiled at me and asked, "Would you like to go right now?"

My heart fluttered a little bit as I couldn't believe my good fortune. "Only if you don't have any plans."

He beamed at me as he replied, "For you, I'll clear my schedule."

 


	2. First date

I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I checked the doneness of the boiling potatoes. They passed the fork test and so I poured them into the strainer, careful to stand clear of the steam. My nervousness wasn't about the potatoes, or even the making of the potato salad at all. No, instead it was due to my first date being mere hours away. And not just my first date with Tim. My first date _ever_.

I was so happy that he had accepted some late night pie with me, and I enjoyed the time we spent at that diner, but in the back of my head I didn't think Tim Drake would really be interested in a librarian chick. But when he texted me later that night, asking me out thus weekend, I squealed in delight. It wasn't that I was purposefully celibate, I had just been so shy that I never knew how to approach someone I was interested in. And, conversely, nobody had approached me, so a boyfriend had just never happened. But now, I had a chance to change that, and I was going to do my best to make up for lost time.

I mixed up the ingredients for the potato salad and then covered it, sticking it in the fridge to cool while I got ready. Tim had been hesitant to allow me to bring anything to our picnic, but I had insisted and he finally relented. What a sweet guy. I really hoped he was actually interested in me.

Up in my room, I kept my makeup light, just a bit of basic eyeliner and mascara before I swiped on some strawberry chapstick. I stood in front of my closet for what seemed like forever before I finally settled on a bright, floral sundress, figuring my red bracelet would go well with it and it was casual enough for a park date. I clasped the small pendent necklace I wore most of the time and then grabbed my sandals, way ahead of schedule.

I pulled my phone off the charger before I went back downstairs, this time to the living room. My two brothers were playing the new Mario Kart, and they were about neck and neck with each other. As another race wound down, my older brother, Gregg, looked up. "Hey, what are you all dressed up for?"

"My date, remember?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You have a date?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have a date."

"Haha, finally!" my little brother, Keith, laughed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Keith asked. "You, like, never date."

"Well I do now," I replied, slightly miffed.

"Who is he, again?" Gregg asked.

"Tim Drake."

"Hmm, he sounds kinda familiar. If he gives you any trouble, just call or text me and I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Okayyy, I promise," I said as I relented to my older brother's protectiveness.

It wasn't but maybe ten minutes later that the doorbell rang, and I answered it to find Tim standing on the doorstep. "H-hey!" I stuttered, my nerves getting the best of me as his smile threw me for a loop. "Just let me grab the potato salad and we'll go."

A few minutes later, I sat in Tim's car as we drove to Gotham's large city park. The park had tons of amenities, tennis and basketball courts, playground equipment, running paths, even picnic and grilling areas. But Tim led me a bit off the beaten path to a quiet area under a large oak tree. He spread the plaid blanket that he'd brought with him as we sat and unboxed the food. He'd made a couple of sub sandwiches for us and brought a large bag of chips, to go along with the potato salad that I had promised. We heaped as much as we wanted onto paper plates and dug in, chuckling as we talked.

Since I'd never had a date before, I didn't really have anything to compare this to. But to me it seemed to be the perfect lunchtime date, the sun high in the sky and a light breeze blowing as we slowly ate while we talked. He asked questions about my family, and I answered every one. My older brother, Gregg, was in college and still at home, while my younger siblings, Keith and Ava, were still in high school, though Keith was about to graduate.

"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No, I'm an only child," he replied.

"Do you still live with your parents, or do you have your own place?"

"Um, well, my parents died a while back."

I was instantly horrified. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ..."

"It's okay," he cut me off with a smile. "I do live with my adopted dad, though, Bruce Wayne."

My jaw literally dropped. "Bruce Wayne? Really? Wow, what's that like?"

He laughed at my shock. "Pretty interesting."

The rest of our conversation stayed pretty casual, and a couple of hours flew by easily. We had long finished the food and just sat on the blanket under the tree, laughing and talking and just enjoying the time. He paused in conversation and I looked up to see him looking right at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked down but not away, wondering what he was thinking. I got my answer soon as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine.

My first kiss! My heart fluttered painfully in my chest at all the sensations that were flooding my body at just that simple act.

When he drew back, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I realized my face was burning and my breathing was rapid. I blushed even harder as I replied, "Yeah, it's just ... um ..."

"What? Did I go too far?"

"No! No, it's just that ... that was my first kiss," I almost whispered, unsure how he would take that.

He seemed a bit surprised. "Really?" I nodded and he grinned. "Well, I'm happy to be the first."

I smiled back as his head dipped down again. I had a feeling that this would be the beginning of many firsts for me.


End file.
